Felicitar o no
by D-Noire
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Adrien, aunque se supone que ella no debería estar enterada de eso. ¿Sería buena idea felicitar al chico de sus sueños? (One-shot basado en hechos reales)


Con la llegada de las vacaciones, había más libertad y más tiempo de ocio. Claro que Marinette tenía amigos con quienes salir, pero también tenía la tarea de ayudar a su madre con la Panadería familiar. Además, debía ser Ladybug y esas cosas quitaban mucho tiempo.

Su madre en las noches salía para ir a su otro empleo, no regresaba hasta bastante tarde. Por ese motivo, Marinette aprovechaba para desvelarse.

—Deberías dormir más, tienes que estar alerta para cuando tengas que transformarte en Ladybug —le recomendaba Tikki siempre.

Pero Marinette no hacia caso, simplemente no podía. Por alguna razón, no sentía sueño. Su nuevo lema de vida era: "dormir es aburrido". Entonces, hacía distintas cosas. Podía dibujar bocetos, podía diseñar vestidos y trajes nuevos. Y cuando se aburría de eso, se metía a las redes sociales.

Ahora que había sido Año Nuevo, las redes sociales de sus compañeros estaban llenas de fotografías nuevas, todos se habían arreglado bastante y había sido hermoso. Le gustaba ver como algunas de sus compañeras le habían pedido vestidos a ella, entonces, ver como lucían era como ver a sus bebés en acción. Una vista del futuro, de lo que le esperaba como diseñadora.

Y ya cuando se aburría, ingresaba al Facebook de su madre.

Pero esa noche fue diferente.

—¡Mira, Tikki! —exclamó la joven azabache.

Tikki se acercó y no vio nada extraño, solo era el inicio de una red social. Parecía que se podía apreciar una receta, pero como Marinette comenzó a hablar, Tikki no prestó especial atención a la pantalla.

—¡Es el cumpleaños de Adrien!

Marinette se sintió un poco mal al no saber esa información.

Ella recordaba que él conocía la fecha de su cumpleaños. Es más, ese día en específico no se vieron, pero tres días después sí. Él la felicitó y le dio un fuerte y tierno abrazo. Había dicho: "¡Ahora sé cuando es tú cumpleaños!"

Y para el cumpleaños de Sabine, también la había felicitado dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Tengo que felicitarlo! —exclamó, pero luego analizó la situación y se arrepintió —. ¡No puedo hacerlo! —se lamentó.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —quiso saber Tikki.

En ese momento Marinette apagó la computadora y decidió subir al balcón y sentarse ahí. El aire fresco siempre la ayudaba, era una sensación realmente agradable.

Pudo ver como todas las luces de París estaban apagadas, le gustó esa sensación. Cuando se transformaba en Ladybug no podía fijarse en detalles tan simples y al mismo tiempo tan hermosos, tenía que estar concentrada en los villanos y pensar de modo rápido. Ser Marinette también tenía sus ventajas.

—Se supone que es el Facebook de mi mamá, yo no lo tengo agregado —explicó Marinette —. Si lo felicitó sería extraño, ¿cómo se supone que sé que es su cumpleaños?

Tikki meditó un poco en eso y no supo bien que responder, se supone que no debería meterse en el perfil de su madre, eso estaba mal.

—Pues... dile la verdad.

Marinette rió levemente.

—No puedo delatarme a mí misma —respondió con sinceridad.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que eran las diez y media, su madre no regresaría aún.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba afuera siempre y empezó a pensar un poco en el tema del cumpleaños de Adrien y en sus opciones.

Felicitarlo por Whatsapp.

¡Adrien, que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños! ¡te deseó lo mejor hoy y siempre! Sabes que te quiero mucho, te consideró un muy buen amigo.

Podría enviar ese mensaje. Pero sabía que quizás vendría la pregunta.

¿Cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

—Bueno... yo... ¡es que es gracioso! Resulta que revisé el Facebook de mi madre, porque siempre lo hago a escondidas y de ese modo vi que hoy era tú cumpleaños —hablaría rápido y después se reiría debido a lo torpe que era. Oh, sí. Esa era la mejor opción.

Claro que no.

Llamarlo.

—¡Adrien, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños! ¡espero que cumplas muchos años más y que siempre seas tan feliz! —diría apenas él respondiera.

—¿Cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños? —preguntaría él sorprendido.

—Eso no importa —ella le restaría importancia —. Aquí lo importante es que ahora eres más viejo que antes, lo siento, pero es cierto —bromearía para restar importancia al tema, aunque claro, eso haría que él la odiará por siempre.

Ni pensarlo.

Verlo al día siguiente.

Sabine y ella por alguna razón irían al supermercado, claro, era día miércoles y faltaría algo en la casa o en la Panadería. El punto es que se dirigen a ese lugar, como es costumbre.

Entonces, apenas ingresan lo ven ahí. Él tiene un carro, está acomodando algunos productos y sonríe. Después las ve, se acerca y abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Sabine mientras le desea un feliz año. Después se acerca a ella, se agacha a su altura, también la abraza.

Y Marinette entra en acción.

—Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que tú cumpleaños es en enero. Bueno, ¡estamos en enero! ¡feliz cumpleaños! —diría de modo nervioso.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —respondería él sorprendido.

—Supongo que solo adiviné —ella se haría la sorprendida y después lo felicitaría dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sí. Como si esas cosas pasarán.

Simplemente se rió.

—Soy tan torpe... —negó con su cabeza.

—Bueno, Princesa, ser torpe es algo adorable en ti.

—¡Ah! —ella gritó y al caer de la silla se topó frente a frente con Chat Noir —. ¡Chat! ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó enojada.

Él chico la ayudó a levantarse, ella se mantuvo en pie con los brazos cruzados. Él la miró y sonrió de modo débil, no se sentía muy bien.

—Solamente necesitaba tomar aire —mintió un poco.

Lo cierto era que internamente se sentía bastante triste, porque su padre no estaba presente y su cumpleaños había llegado. Él esperaba de todo corazón poder pasar tiempo juntos, pero ni siquiera un mensaje le había enviado. Era triste.

Su rostro demostraba que se sentía mal.

—¿Sucede algo? —Marinette apreciaba a su amigo gatuno.

—Solo necesitaba tomar aire, en ocasiones el encierro te puede volver loco —suspiró —. Además, es una hermosa noche.

Ambos se acercaron a las barandas del balcón y observaron la luna. Era increíblemente grande, se admiraba incluso desde la distancia. El clima acompañaba su noche, porque el aire era fresco, no molestaba.

—Es una noche hermosa... —estuvo de acuerdo ella.

La noche más hermosa. La noche perfecta para cumplir años y estar en soledad. Nathalie ya dormía, o estaba en la oficina trabajando. Y quizás Gorila simplemente estaba haciendo cualquier cosa. Nadie lo había felicitado aún, se sentía desolado.

Aunque mañana podría ser un día mejor, o eso quería creer.

Marinette seguía pensando en felicitar o no a su amor imposible. Era una situación cómica, pero seguía sin saber que era lo correcto.

—Princesa, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —preguntó repentinamente al darse cuenta de que quizás ya serían las once.

—Estoy de vacaciones —respondió de modo natural —. Además, estaba pensando en algunas cosas y de ese modo se me fue el sueño.

—¿Tienes problemas? —quiso saber.

—Ciertamente no —debía ser cautelosa, no podía confiarle sus problemas a Chat Noir, eso sería irresponsable y podría darle pistas sobre su identidad o sobre su amor secreto —. Más que nada mi mamá está trabajando y por eso estoy aquí. Si ella estuviese aquí, me mataría.

Sabine...

Sabine trabajaba en el turno nocturno últimamente, por eso Adrien tampoco había podido verla.

—Y ya mañana es dos de enero —musitó Chat Noir.

¡Mañana! ¡todavía estaban a primero de enero! ¡se había sentido desolado por nada! Claro, aún faltaba para su cumpleaños, poco, pero faltaba.

—Lo sé, es increíble estar ya en enero.

—¡Gracias, Marinette! —Chat Noir le dio un inesperado abrazo y así como llegó: simplemente se fue.

Marinette lo observó y no entendió nada. Solo vio como se alejaba.

Adrien volvió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Pensó que mañana tendría un buen día, probablemente no tendría permiso de su padre, pero ya tenía muchas cosas planeadas y está vez, nadie lo arruinaría.

—¿Decidiste celebrar? —Plagg esperaba que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, Adrien merecía ser feliz.

—Nino, Luka, Kim y yo estaremos en el mejor asado alguna vez hecho —con esa respuesta afirmó todo lo que Plagg necesitaba saber.

Si Gabriel no se encontraba mañana, él aprovecharía la oportunidad y festejaría. Después de todo, no todos los días cumplías años.

Mientras Adrien se encontraba decidido, Marinette seguía con su debate mental sobre felicitar o no a Adrien.

 **Bueno... he de admitir que hace unas horas atrás yo estaba así, debatiéndome entre saludar o no a mi crush. Por eso decidí escribir esto XD**

 **Por si se lo preguntan: no, no lo saludaré _**


End file.
